Tempat Berbeda
by crystalbloods
Summary: AU/Shikamaru dan Ino adalah sepasang insan yang saling jatuh cinta, namun terbatasi oleh sebuah perbedaan. Akankah cinta mereka bersatu? dan hari Valentine adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi mereka berdua. /Full warning inside/For SIVE/Twoshot/Complete/RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Perbedaan

**Tempat Berbeda**

**Chapter 1 : Perbedaan**

**Twoshot**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo dkk.**

**Don't like? Don't read and don't flame**

**Poetry, Angst, Friendship dan sedikit Romance**

**Keterangan :**

_**Italic **_**+ bold = penggalan puisi**

_Italic_** = kata-kata asing dan beberapa kata yang bermakna tertentu**

**For SIVE (ShikaIno Valentine Event)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perbedaan…**_

_**Bagaikan sekat tipis sebuah dinding pembatas…**_

_**Perbedaan…**_

_**Bagaikan jurang transparant dalam lorong kehidupan,**_

_**Perasaan…**_

_**Yang mungkin tak akan pernah tersampaikan,**_

_**Mungkin…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tempat Berbeda**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**.**

**.**

**© Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**.**

**Friday, February 11****th****, 2011 at 22.05 p.m. ANSA (Agencia Nazionale Stampa Association) Office.**

'_Tik tik tik'_

Suara tuts keyboard yang sedang di tekan dengan lincahnya oleh sang pemilik laptop tersebut. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 23 tahunan masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Tak mengindahkan sedikit pun rasa dingin yang terus menerus menusuk tulang sum-sumnya. Dan keheningan malam pun, masih setia menemaninya.

_Tok tok_

Kini, berganti suara pintu ruang kerjanya yang di ketuk. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun, ia hanya menjawab datar, "masuk."

_Cklek_

Pintu pun berhasil di buka. Menampakkan siluet seorang gadis cantik beririskan biru _aquamarine _dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang di kuncir kuda menambah sosok mempesonanya. Sungguh mempesona.

Gadis ini, berjalan pelan mendekati sosok sang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursinya. Sebisa mungkin, langkah kakinya dibuat sangat pelan. Tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi sang pemuda sedikit pun.

"Shika, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak pulang?" tanya gadis ini hati-hati.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Hah, pasti tadi siang lupa dikerjakan, begitu? Gara-gara kamu ketiduran, heh?" omel gadis ini sambil menatap kesal gemerlap lampu-lampu malam kota Roma, Italia yang Nampak menawan tersebut. Ya, terlihat dengan jelas dari sini. Dari sebuah gedung yang amat sangat tinggi.

Malam ini, begitu sepi dan dingin.

Iris _onyx_ sang pemuda dialihkan pada gadis ini. Ia menatap dingin seperti biasanya. "Pulanglah Ino, ini sudah malam. Ayahmu pasti khawatir."

'Maafkan aku Ino.' Sesal sang pemuda dalam hati. Pemuda ini adalah Nara Shikamaru. Seorang pegawai Kantor Berita Internasional di Italia bernama ANSA kepanjangan dari _Agencia Nazionale Stampa Association_. Dan Shikamaru pun hanya seorang pegawai biasa yang sangat pemalas namun jenius. Ia adalah bawahan dari ayah sang gadis-Yamanaka Ino.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang seorang pegawai, Ino hanyalah seorang mahasisiwi fakultas kedokteran. Padahal, umur mereka tak jauh beda. Hanya berbeda satu tahun, dengan Shikamaru lebih tua dari Ino.

Mereka berdua, adalah sepasang insan manusia yang saling mencintai. Namun, karena perbedaan materi menjadikan mereka seperti terbatasi oleh dinding pembatas yang transparant.

Perbedaan.

Ya, perbedaan. Karena perbedaan inilah Shikamaru sangat enggan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa sangat tak pantas jika harus bersanding dengan Ino. Karena ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang lahir di keluarga yang sederhana. Tak seperti Ino yang lahir di keluarga yang kaya raya.

_**Aku mencoba,**_

_**Melupakan semua tentangmu…**_

_**Ya, semua.**_

_**Karena kita ini berbeda.**_

_**Dan perbedaan ini,**_

_**Membuatku merasa sangat tak pantas untuk,**_

_**Dirimu…**_

Ino memutarkan kedua bola mata _aquamarine-_nya kecewa. Selalu. Ya, selalu. Shikamaru selalu menolak kehadiran Ino disampingnya. Gadis ini, hanya menghela napas berat dan pasrah. "Baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya Shika_. Good night_…"

"_Good night, too_…"

Setelah Ino pergi, Shikamaru kembali berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Shikamaru, sebenarnya ia pun sudah mengantuk dan sangat ingin segera mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya yang sangat lelah. Mengistirahatkan dirinya untuk segera tertidur di atas kasur empuk kesayangannya.

Tapi niat itu, ia urungkan dengan cepat. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan bait-bait terakhir puisi ciptaannya ini. Memang, Shikamaru bukanlah seorang pujangga yang pandai merangkai rangkaian puisi. Ia pun, bukan seorang yang romantis bagi seorang gadis. Namun ia berusaha. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia pantas bersanding dengan gadis yang dicintainya-Yamanaka Ino.

_**Terkenang…**_

_**Sebuah perasaan yang selalu terpendam…**_

_**Menorehkan sebuah luka dalam kalbu…**_

_**Perbedaan…**_

_**Membuatku terjerat dalam kemelut cinta,**_

_**Yang rumit…**_

_TAP_

Setelah menyelesaikan bait terakhir puisinya, Shikamaru segera mematikan dan menutup laptopnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Shikamaru berdiri dan siap meninggalkan Kantor Berita ANSA yang penuh kenangan ini. Dengan langkah yang berat, Shikamaru keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Kemudian menuruni tangga dan berhasil keluar dari dalam kantor yang sudah sepi dan hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi.

_Drap drap_

Derap langkah kakinya yang berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Roma yang dingin nan gelap, karena hanya ada sedikit penerangan lampu di malam ini.

Sepi.

Iulah keadaa jalanan sat ini. Yah, pantas saja waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.45 p.m. Dimana saatnya semua orang terlelap diatas kasur empuknya dan berlayar di alam mimpi. Mimpi yang hanya milik mereka seorang. Tak ada yang lain. Tak ada.

Sesekali, ia mengusap-ngusapkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan di tengah-tengah dinginnya malam. Namun, gosokkan tangan saja tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya saat ini. Karena, yang bisa menghangatkannya, hanya satu. Hanya gadis itu saja-Yamanaka Ino.

Baginya, rasa dingin ini tak sebanding dengan rasa perih yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Ia terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Roma yang sepi nan gelap, tanpa mengindahkan apapun. Setelah cukup lama ia berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai juga di sebuah apartment sederhana di ujung jalan yang ia lalui. Tanpa ragu, Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalamnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor menjadi bersih.

_Shriiittt_

Ia menyeduh secangkir teh hangat untuk membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik. Kemudian, ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berceceran tak karuan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, ia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur untuk segera pergi berlayar ke alam mimpi yang hanya miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sendiri…**_

_**Hidupku selalu sendiri.**_

_**Tiada cinta dan kasih kini…**_

_**Karena mereka,**_

_**Telah pergi untuk selamanya…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Saturday, February 12****th****, 2011 at 06.00 a.m Shikamaru's Apartment**

_Kriing kriing_

Suara bising alarm itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Suara itu membaur ke seluruh ruangan. Menjadikan ruangan yang sepi itu menjadi berisik.

"Hoamm…" Shikamaru menggeliat malas di atas kasur empuknya dan membuka malas kelopak matanya. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Menatap bosan jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. "Sudah jam enam yah? Hah…"

Ia pun bangun dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hari yang membosankan."

Selalu kalimat itu yang ia ucapkan di pagi hari. Kalimat yang mengawali aktifitasnya setiap hari.

Benar memang, apa yang di katakan Shikamaru. Ia seharian bekerja di kantor tersebut, hanya diam menatap layar laptopnya. Dan terkadang, ia harus menulis diatas sebuah buku tebal yang menurutnya itu semua merepotkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mencari kerja di jaman sekarang ini memang susah. Jadi, ia terima apa adanya saja.

Setelah aktifitas paginya selesai, ia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja. Shikamaru menyambar asal jaket yang tergantung di sebelah pintu kamarnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan apartmentnya.

Seperti biasa, Shikamaru berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Roma yang dingin. Tidak seperti di malam hari yang sepi, karena setiap pagi hari, semua orang akan berangkat bekerja ke tempat masing-masing menjadikannya sangat ramai.

Tapi, ada yang sama antara malam dan pagi. Ya benar, hawa dingin yang selalu saja bisa menusuk menerobos jaket tebal miliknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dingin…**_

_**Tak cukup membuatku menggigil.**_

_**Dingin…**_

_**Tak cukup membuatku sakit…**_

_**Karena hanya engkaulah cinta,**_

_**Yang bisa membuat itu semua…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ANSA (Agencia Nazionale Stampa Association) Office at 11.45 a.m.**

"Shika, apa kau sedang sibuk?" seorang gadis pirang masuk secara tiba-tiba kedalam ruangan kerja Shikamaru.

"Tidak." Tanpa merubah posisi duduknya, Shikamaru menjawab datar. Dan sambil terus menatap langit siang yang biru cerah itu. "Sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Hari ini tak ada jadwal tambahan, jadi aku pulang cepat. Shika, apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Ino lalu mendekat kearah Shikamaru, dan duduk di sebuah kursi dekat Shikamaru.

"Belum."

"Ini kan sudah waktunya makan siang? Eh Shika, temenin aku makan yuk?"

Shikamaru mengela napas perih lalu membalikkan kursi putarnya. 'Kali ini, aku tak boleh mengecewakannya.' batinnya. "Baiklah, aku mau. Lagipula, hari ini pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Mata biru _aquamarine_ Ino yang sejernih langit itu pun Nampak bersinar tanda senang. "_Merci_, Shika."

"_Oui._"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jarak materi,**_

_**Memang bisa diukur dengan jari…**_

_**Tapi, jarak dalam hati,**_

_**Hanya bisa diukur dengan waktu,**_

_**Cinta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ino."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin bersamaku?" tanya Shikamaru ketika mereka baru saja sampai, dan sedang melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Eh." Ino berblushing ria, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Hmm, ya ingin saja. Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh, heh?"

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis. Membuat wajah Ino mau tak mau harus memerah lagi. "Tidak. Tentu saja boleh."

"Shika, mau pesan apa?"

"_Capuccino con cioccolato saja_," kata Shikamaru malas tanpa melihat daftar menunya sedikit pun.

"Makanannya?"

"_Pas. Merci_," jawabnya sambil sedikit menguap.

"Oh." Ino hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. 'Kita kesini kan mau makan. Kalo cuman minum saja sih, di kantor juga banyak.' gerutunya kesal dalam hati.

"_Excusez-moi. Serveuse, je veux comamander un verrede Cappuccino con Cioccolato, Gelatto, et pizza,_" pesan Ino pada seorang pelayan yang tadi menghampirinya.

"_Oui, maitresse. Attendez une minute_," jawab pelayan tadi ramah kemudian berlalu untuk membuatkan pesanan Ino.

Hening.

Tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang membuka pembicraan. Yang terdengar, hanyalah sura musik klasik yang diputar oleh sang pemilik Café.

Setelah 5 menit menunggu, akhirnya sang pelayan datang dengan membawakan pesanan Ino.

"_S'il vous plait_," kata sang pelayan ramah sambil menyimpan pesanan Ino tadi di atas meja.

"_Oui, merci_," ujar Ino sambil tersenyum manis kearah sang pelayan, dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

Setelah tugasnya selesai, sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino berdua. Membiarkan mereka menikmati makanannya.

"Hmmm... yummy..." Ino pun segera melahap makanannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia hanya meminum pelan minumannya.

"Shika, aku rindu sekali air mancur _Fontana_. Maukah kau mengantarku?" pinta Ino penuh harap.

"Hoamm..." Shikamaru mengucek matanya pelan. "Air mancur _Fontana_ yang ada di persimpangan via di _San Marcello_ dan via delta _Muratte _itu?" tutur Shikamaru dengan malas.

Ino menatap bosan lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini. "Yaiyalah. Emang ada berapa sih?" Ino mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki yang satu ini selalu saja bisa mencari alasan untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Hah, _genant_..." Shikamaru menguap lebar. Membuat kemarahan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi. "Iya, iya..." jawab Shikamaru mengalah.

Ino tersenyum puas. "Ayo..."

Shikamaru dan Ino pun segera pergi meninggalkan Café tersebut. Setelah membayar tentuya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kau…**_

_**Adalah gadis pertama yang bisa mengalahkanku,**_

_**Membuatku mengalah dan menyerah…**_

_**Kau…**_

_**Adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkanku arti hidup…**_

_**Karena kau…**_

_**Aku tak pernah lagi menyesal,**_

_**Menyesal Karena aku pernah di lahirkan kedunia ini…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Indah bukan?" Ino berlari dengan penuh kegembiraan di sekitar air mancur ketika mereka baru saja turun dari motor Shikamaru.

"Hoamm, begitulah…" Shikamaru kemudian duduk diatas kursi taman dengan posisi menyender pada kursi. Ia menatap langit siang hari yang silau ini. Ia menutup matanya sebentar. Merasakan aliran angin yang menerpanya dan memberikan susuana sejuk di siang hari ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan Shikamaru, Ino pun mendekat kearah air mancur _Fontana._ Disana, terlihat dengan indahnya pantulan sinar matahari diatas airnya yang jernih. Ino terkagum-kagum. Sudah lama ia tidak kesini semenjak ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku merindukannya."

Mendengar suara parau Ino, mau tak mau Shikamaru pun membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Ino yang sedang memainkan air mancur itu. "Sudahlah Ino."

Hampir saja Ino menangis jika ia tidak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tadi. Namun, segera ia mengelap matanya yang sudah sedikit berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum miris kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, Ino.

Mereka berdua sama-sama rapuh. Rapuh karena tak mempunyai sandaran hati. Hanya karena sebuah perbedaan materi, membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Kesepian.

Selalu itu yang mereka rasakan. Kesepian, karena hatinya selalu kosong. Kosong, tak ada yang mengisinya.

"Jadi?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya bosan.

Ino tersenyum simpul. "Ayo pulang. Hari sudah mulai senja Shika."

Shikamaru pun berdiri kemudian menghampiri motor _sport_-nya yang mendadak ia bawa dari _apartment_-nya saat akan pergi makan siang bersama Ino.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kebahagiaanmu…**_

_**Adalah kebahagiaanku juga…**_

_**Tapi, entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang.**_

_**Mungkin, waktuku sudah tak lama lagi,**_

_**Cinta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Shikamaru's Apartment at 20.45 p.m.**

"Hoamm…" Shikamaru menguap lebar tanda ia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. "Sedikit lagi."

Saat ini, ia sedang merangkai rangkaian puisi untuk sang pujaan hati. Ia sudah bertekad untuk memberikan ini besok malam, yakni di malam menjelang hari Valentine. Malam yang akan sangat bersejarah baginya.

Bosan.

Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu. Sudah terlalu sakit ia menanti. Bosan. Itulah yang terus selalu ada pikirannya. Menunggu hari demi hari untuk mencari saat-saat yang tepat. Dan besok malam, adalah hari yang tepat untuk menungkapkannya.

_Srekk_

Shikamaru menyeringai puas melihat hasil jerih payahnya selama ini. Ia lalu memasukkan kertas tadi ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna ungu cerah, dengan hiasan dua buah hati di sudut atasnya yang berwarna putih. Sedikit corak mawar putih dan dedaunan hijau turut memperindah siluet amplop mungil ini.

"Yap. Hanya tinggal membeli beberapa tangkai bunga mawar saja," gumamnya puas kemudian meletakkan amplop tadi diatas meja kerjanya. "Hoamm… saatnya tidur." Shikamaru pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur untuk bermimpi. Mimpi yang hanya miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya seorang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Esok…**_

_**Akan kuutarakan semuanya padamu…**_

_**Apapun yang terjadi,**_

_**Aku akan melindungimu selalu…**_

_**Selamanya, cinta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sunday, February 13****th****, 2011 at 07.45 a.m Shikamaru's Apartment**

_Trililit… trililit…_

Suara ponsel Shikamaru bordering nyaring. Mengisi bunyi di ruangan Shikamaru yang sunyi senyap. Dan dengan suksesnya membuat Shikamaru menggeram kesal karena ada yang mengganggu tidurnya di hari minggu.

"Hoammm…" Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya malas. Dengan berat hati, Shikamaru mengambil ponsel yang tadi mengganggunya. "_Hallo_?"

"Shika, apakah hari ini kamu ada acara?" ucap seorang gadis diseberang telpon yang langsung saja nyerocos tak jelas.

Dari suaranya saja, Shikamaru sudah tahu siapa yang menelponnya pagi hari ini. "Hah, ada apa Ino? Hari ini kan hari minggu. Mana mungkin aku ada acara diluar. Palingan juga tidur dirumah, huh…"

"He, kamu ini kerjaannya cuman tidur dan tidur. Tolong antar aku ke _Colosseum_. Aku ada tugas," pinta Ino, atau lebih tepatnya ia memaksa Shikamaru agar mau mengantarnya.

"Ah, _troublesome_…"

Ino menggeram marah dibalik telponnya. "Ayolah Shika. Dan berhentilah mengucapkan kalimat tak berarti itu…"

"Ck, yasudah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam sepuluh, setuju?" akhirnya, Shikamaru kembali mengalah.

"Siang amat," protes Ino bersungut-sungut.

"Mau ku antar tidak?"

"Eh, iya iya deh. Aku tunggu, bye bye Shika…"

_Tutt… tutt…_

Sambungan telpon itu terpotong secara sepihak oleh Ino. Membuat Shikamaru mencibir kesal.

Selalu.

Ino selalu seenaknya saja pada dirinya. Namun entah kenapa, inilah yang menbuat Shikamaru mencintainya. Mencintai gadis yang ia anggap 'merepotkan' ini.

"_Troublesome_."

Dengan langkah yang berat, Shikamaru pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Ino.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Symphony…**_

_**Yang tak bisa aku jelaskan sekarang…**_

_**Karena symphony ini,**_

_**Akan segera terlantunkan dengan sendirinya…**_

_**Tunggulah cinta,**_

_**Saat itu tiba…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Shika, kau ini lama sekali sih." Ino mencibir kesal karena Shikamaru terlambat menjemputnya hampir setengah jam.

"Macet." Alasan yang sungguh sangat simple sekali bagi seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Hah, yang benar saja. Kan kamu pake motor Shika?" kata ino tak percaya dengan jawaban asal Shikamaru.

"Ck, jadi atau tidak?" ujar Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sungguh sangat membosankan baginya.

"Iya jadilah." Ino pun segera menaiki motor _sport_ milik Shikamaru.

Sangat jarang sekali Shikamaru menggunakan motornya. Karena selain ia jarang bepergian jauh, jarak kantor ANSA dan _apartment_-nya pun cukup dekat. Menjadikan Shikamaru hanya perlu berjalan kaki saja untuk sampai disana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terlalu cepat ku mencintaimu…**_

_**Terlalu cepat ku mengenalmu…**_

_**Dan**_

_**Terlalu cepat pula ku meninggalkanmu…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Colosseum_ adalah… sebuah bangunan pertunjukan yang besar dengan… na-nama asli _Flavian Amphitheatre_ dan didirikan oleh…" ino mulai mencatat hal-hal penting tentang _Colosseum _setelah tadi cukup lama berkeliling.

Jujur, walaupun Ino sudah lama tinggal di Roma, Italia, namun ia belum terlalu mengenal seluk beluk kota ini terlalu dalam.

"Oleh Raja _Vespian_ dan terselesaikan oleh anaknya _Titus_," potong Shikamaru cepat karena ia sudah bosan berada di tempat bersejarah ini.

"Eh," Ino sedikit kaget. Tapi kemudian, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Ino segera mencatat apa yang baru saja Shikamaru ucapkan.

"Ck, kalau cuman materi ini saja kan bisa dilihat dari buku sejarah Ino," gerutu Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam terduduk sambil memandangi Ino yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. "Cepatlah, ini sudah hampir sore."

"Sebentar, aku akan mengambil beberapa foto lagi," jawab Ino dengan santainya. "Eh, sore katamu? Ini kan masih jamdua Shika. Huh…"

_Crash_

_Crash_

_Crash_

Ino pun berhasil mengambil beberapa foto dari _Colosseum_ dengan beberapa sudut pandang yang berbeda. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya yang cukup memuaskan.

"Hei Ino! Kamu kan sekolah kedokteran, kenapa harus meliput _Colosseum_ segala. Seperti reporter saja." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ini untuk kliping tugas sejarahku…"

"Sudah belum? Aku ngantuk. Mau pulang."

"Ya sudah. _Thanks_ Shika." Ino memperlihatkan senyun andalannya dan membuat Shikamaru membuang muka karena malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Ehm, Shika aku ingin mampir dulu sebentar ke Café itu. Aku haus."

"Ah_, troublesome_."

"Ayolah. Aku yakin, kamu pun pasti haus. Biar aku yang traktir deh…" bujuk Ino sehalus mungkin.

Dan benar saja, hati lelaki ini pun luluh. "_Okay, okay_." Shikamaru pun akhirnya menyerah.

_**Kebersamaan…**_

_**Adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagiku…**_

_**Mengenagmu…**_

_**Adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku lakukan,**_

_**Cinta…**_

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm…" Shikamaru melihat-lihat daftar menunya. Dan baru kali ini, ia memesan makanan atau minuman dengan melihat-lihat buku menu. Biasanya, ia hanya melihat menu yang di pampang dengan manisnya oleh sang pemilik toko di depan Café. "_Capuccino Chip Freeze_ Saja."

"_Ok. Excusez-moi. Serveuse, je veux commander un verrede Capuccino Chip Freeze et Capuccino Caramel,_" peasn Ino ramah pada sang pelayan seperti biasanya.

"_Oui_."

5 menit berlalu. Akhirnya sang pelayan pun datang membawakan pesanan Ino.

Ino dan Shikamaru pun segera meminumnya karena haus.

"Ino."

"Ya?"

"Apakah malam ini kamu ada acara?" seperti biasanya. Shikamaru lah yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak. Memang kenapa?" jawab Ino menerka-nerka jadwalnya malam ini.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini aku tunggu kamu di _Monte Mario Hills_ jam Sembilan malam."

"Apa tidak terlalu malam?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Sekarang ayo pulang," kata Ino kemudian pergi keluar dari Café tersebut bersama Shikamaru. Dan setelah membayar tentunya.

"_Oui_."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Malam ini…**_

_**Aku siap menghadapi semuanya..**_

_**Semua resiko itu…**_

_**Apapun itu,**_

_**Cinta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Monte Mario Hills at 21.00 p.m.**

Shikamaru datang lebih cepat dibandingkan Ino. Ia mengenakan kaos pendek berwarna putih dengan sedikit motif daun di depannya dan celana jeans hitam yang panjang. Malam ini, ia Nampak rapih. Tak lupa, sebuket bunga yang berisikan 7 tangkai mawar merah dan 7 tangkai mawar putih yang sudah diselipkan sepucuk surat oleh Shikamaru kemarin malam, sudah siap ditempatnya.

"Shikamaru…" seorang gadis anggun menghampirinya.

Shikamaru pun menoleh. Dirinya terpana. Terpana melihat siluet gadis yang ia kenal dan Nampak cantik malam ini. Gadis ini, memakai _dress_ berwarna biru langit yang senada dengan warna matanya. Sebuah hiasan pita berwarna putih polos melingkar di pinggang sang gadis. Beberapa motif kupu-kupu turut mempercantik sang gaun. Rambut pirangnya yang biasa ia kuncir, kini tergerai bebas. Dengan hiasan bando berwarna putih bermotif mawar ungu sangat anggun di pakainya. Tak luput dari keindahan _dress_-nya. Kaki jenjangnya pun ia lengkapi dengan sepatu berhak sedang berwarna putih. Wajah putihnya hanya dipoles sedikit bedak. Sangat berkesan natural.

"Ino." Shikamaru pun berdiri lalu menghampiri Ino. "Kau cantik sekali."

"Eh," Ino tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Mereka pun segera duduk dibawah pohon zaitun yang tepat berada diatas bukit.

"Ino, tempat ini indah bukan?" ujar Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan kerlap-kerlip lampu malam kota Roma yang bagaikan kunang-kunang di malam hari itu. Meskipun gelap, tempat ini sangat indah. Sangat.

"Ya Shika. Indah sekali. Indah. Aku… aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ino."

"Ya?"

Shikamaru menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Akhirnya, kata-kata itu terucap juga dari bibir Shikamaru. Kata-kata yang selalu membuatnya tersiksa. "_Me too_." Ino menjawab senang.

_Tes_

Setetes cairan likuid sebening kristal itu menetes dari _aquamarine_ Ino yang jernih. Lama. Ya, sudah lama sekali Ino menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Bahagia. Itulah keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Ino…" Shikamaru menarik napas dlam-dalam lagi. "_Allez-vous etre mon amant_?" kata Shikamaru sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga tadi.

"_Oui. Biensur_." Ino menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar. "Boleh ku buka surat ini?"

"Tentu."

**Cinta**

**Cinta…**

**Aku, bukanlah seorang pujangga yang pintar merangkai,**

**Rangkaian kata…**

**Cinta…**

**Aku, bukanlah seorang lelaki yang romantis…**

**Karena,**

**Rumit jika harus aku ucapkan…**

**Sakit jika harus aku ungkapkan…**

**Dan,**

**Bimbang jika harus aku utarakan…**

**Memang,**

**Terkadang perbedaan bagaikan sebuah sekat tipis dinding pembatas…**

**Memang,**

**Terkadang perbedaan selalu membatasi semuanya…**

**Terkenang…**

**Sebuah perasaan yang selalu terpendam…**

**Menorehkan sebuah luka dalam kalbu…**

**Perbedaan…**

**Membuatku terjerat dalam kemelut cinta,**

**Yang rumit…**

**Perbedaan…**

**Membuatku merasa tak pantas untukmu,**

**Cinta…**

**Tapi sekarang,**

**Sudah saatnya aku ucapkan…**

**Dengan sebuah syair yang tak berarti ini…**

**Mungkinkah,**

**Perasaan ini akan tersampaikan padamu,**

**Cinta…**

**Sudah kukatakan,**

**Ini hanya sebuah syair sederhana,**

**Yang aku ciptakan hanya untukmu, cinta…**

**Terkenang…**

**Diriku yang lemah, dalam belenggu cinta…**

Tangis Ino semakin menjadi setelah membaca sebait puisi itu. "Shika, terima kasih…"

"Apapun untukmu, Ino." Shikamaru menyenderkan tubuh Ino di dada bidangnya. Membiarkan Ino terisak dalam pelukannya.

Malam semakin larut. Angin berdesir nyaring menerpa pucuk-pucuk pohon zaitun. Memberikan suasana tersendiri bagi yang merasakannya.

"Shika. Apakah besok kamu sibuk?" kata Ino memecah keheningan yang tercipta sejak tadi.

"Tidak. Kebetulan besok aku libur."

Ino melepaskan genggaman Shikamaru. "Maukah kau mengantarku ke Gereja _Trinita del Morti_? Aku ingin berdoa disana."

"Tentu Ino. Sekarang, ayo pulang. Hari sudah sangat larut."

"Ya."

Mereka berdua pun pulang untuk beristirahat dan bersiap-siap untuk acara besok yang sangat bersejarah dalam hal cinta mereka berdua.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ungkapkanlah, cinta…**_

_**Apa yang ingin engkau ungkapkan…**_

_**Berdoalah, cinta…**_

_**Apa yang ingin engkau doakan…**_

_**Karena aku,**_

_**Mungkin akan terlelap setelah esok tiba…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Monday, February 14****th****, 2011 at 07.35 a.m. Ino's home.**

"_Père, je voudrais aller a l'eglise. Au revoir_…" pamit Ino pada ayahnya sebelum ia berangkat bersama Shikamaru.

"_Oui. Coeur Coeur amour_," pesan ayah Ino sebelum mereka pergi. "Shikamaru."

"_Oui père_?"

"_S'il vous plait voir ma fille se portent bien_."

"_Oui_."

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi menuju _Trinita del Morti Chruch_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Berdoalah cinta…**_

_**Berdoa,**_

_**Agar aku tenang disana…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Puji Tuhan," kata terakhir itu menutup doa Ino pagi hari ini.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru yang kebetulan sudah selesai berdoa lebih dulu dari Ino.

"Ya."

"Sekarang mau kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Valentine Day's Festival_ di _Campo de Fiori_?" tawar Ino dengan penuh semangat ketika keluar dari gereja.

"Boleh."

"Ya sudah, jangan lama-lama ayo cepat. Aku dengar festival ini hanya sampai sekitar jam dua saja."

"Ck, ya."

Mereka berdua pun berlari kecil menuju motor _sport_ milik Shikamaru dan segera pergi menuju festival.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seperti jajniku padamu, cinta…**_

_**Bahwa aku, akan melindungimu…**_

_**Apapun yang terjadi…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Shika, lihat itu! Waw,coklat yang besar bukan?" ujar Ino terkagum-kagum dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah patung yang dibuat dengan coklat dan nampak sangat besar itu. "Eh, aku beli minum dulu yah, kamu tunggu disini."

Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri di bangku taman yang tersedia. Namun, Shikamaru pun tidak diam. Ia pergi menemui sebuah toko kecil yang ada di festival itu. Ia membeli sekotak coklat dengan rasa yang bervariasi.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Shikamaru pun kembali duduk di kursi taman dan menunggu Ino. Ramainya tempat ini, membuat Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino pun datang menghampiri Shikamaru. "Ini."

Shikamaru pun segera meminum segelas _Frappuccino_ dingin, begitu pula dengan Ino. Setelah itu, Shikamaru pun memberkan sebuah kotak coklat yang ia beli tadi. "Ino, ini untukmu."

"Apa ini Shika?"

"Buka saja."

Mata Ino sedikit berbinar-binar saat membuka isi kotak tersebut. "_Thanks_ Shika."

"Ya."

Cukup lama mereka duduk di kursi itu. Sampai akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk membeli souvenir yang terletak di seberang jalan. "Shika, ayo kesana. Sepertinya, souvenir disana lumayan bagus."

"Ya."

Shikamaru pun berdiri dari duduknya, dan segera menyusul Ino yang setengah berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Tanpa terduga, sebuah mobil _jeep_ tengah melaju dengan kecepatan sedikit cepat, karena kebetulan sekali tempat yang dituju Ino itu berada diluar area festival.

"Ino awas…" teriak Shikamaru lalu berusaha mengejar Ino.

Ino pun terhenti di tengah jalan dan menoleh kearah Shikamaru. "Apa?" karena merasa aneh, Ino pun segera menoleh kepinggir, tempat dimana sang mobil tengah melaju.

"Gyaaaaa…."

"Ino…"

_**Apa yang akan terjadi,**_

_**biarkanlah terjadi…**_

_**karena aku, akan selalu ada untukmu,**_

_**cinta…**_

**~To Be Continued~**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Keterangan :**

_*** Oui, Merci : ya, terima kasih.**_

_*** Excusez-moi. Serveuse, je veux comamander un verrede Cappuccino con Cioccolato, Gelatto, et pizza : permisi. Saya ingin memesan segelas Capuccino con Cioccolato, Gelatto dan Pizza.**_

_*** Oui, maitresse. Attendez une minute : baik nyonya. Tunggu sebentar**_

_*** S'il vous plait : silahkan menikmati**_

_*** Pas. Merci : tidak. Terima kasih**_

_*** Allez-vous etre mon amant ? : maukah kau jadi kekasihku ?**_

_*** Oui. Biensur : ya. Tentu saja**_

_*** Pere, je voudrais aller a l'eglise. Au revoir : ayah, aku akan pergi ke gereja. Sampai jumpa**_

_*** Oui. Coeur Coeur amour : ya, hati-hati sayang**_

_*** Oui, père ? : ada apa ayah ?**_

_*** S'il vous plait voir ma fille se portent bien : tolong jaga putriku baik-baik**_

_*** Genant : merepotkan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Apa-apaaan ini? *treak frustasi***

**Kok endingnya neggantung sih..? mana alurnya gak jelas, OOC lagi. Ceritanya aneh sangat, abal ancur. Angst gak kerasa, poetry-nya aneh. Huweeeee…*nangis di pojokan***

**Ini adalah genre poetry pertama Ai. Jadi, mohon maklum yah ? maaf kalo ada penulisan kata yang gak jelas. Ai akui, dalam pembuatan fic ini Ai kesusahan sendiri. Sungguh imajinasi yang sangat menyiksa. Dan alurnya emang Ai sengaja dicepetin, tapi ini mah kecepetan banget…..**

**Ok readers, ini fic Ai persembahkan buat SIVE (ShikaIno Valentine Event). Maaf nih, buat penanggung jawab, fic Ai rasanya gak pantes deh. Gomen gomen…*pundung***

**Gomen juga, kayaknya Ai lama banget deh publish-nya.. habis, kompi Ai lagi gak enak badan - ?-.**

**Ehm, daripada Ai berculcol lama-lama, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja. Bagi yang penasaran, silahkan nanti lihat di chapter depannya.**

**Dan Ai harapkan, readers semua mau mengkritik dan memberi saran pada Ai yang masih belajar memperbaiki ini. Dan usahakan, ripiu kalian berbentuk sebuah kritik atau saran. Dan NO FLAME OKAY!**

**Jangan flame Ai, kalau readers ingin Ai jadi lebih baik dari ini. Silahkan, yang mau menasehati, lebih baik dengan cara yang baik-baik yah ?**

**Akhir kata, ditunggu ya ripiunya ?**

_**See you next chapter…**_

_**Apakah Ino akan selamat?**_

_**Lantas, siapakah yang akan tertabrak?**_

_**Mungkinkah, hubungan mereka akan berlanjut?**_

_**Lihat sja di final chapter..**_

**Jaa minna…..**

**Tertanda,**

**^Ai Kireina Maharanii^**

**Long Live ShikaIno**


	2. Chapter 2 : Selamat Tinggal

**Tempat Berbeda**

**Chapter 2 : Selamat tinggal. ****Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.**

**Twoshot**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Typo dkk.**

**Don't like? Don't read and don't flame**

**Poetry, Angst, Friendship and Tragedy**

**Keterangan :**

_**Italic **_**+ bold = penggalan puisi**

**Bold = puisi**

_Italic_** = kata-kata asing, flashback, ucapan dalam hati dan beberapa kata yang bermakna tertentu**

**For SIVE (ShikaIno Valentine Event)**

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya Keyla – Tempat Berbeda dan beberapa lagu lainnya. ****Silahkan bagi yang ingin suasananya lebih hidup, untuk memutarkan lagu tersebut.**

**Tapi ingat! Ini bukan Songfic. Hanya terinspirasi saja. Ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perbedaan…**_

_**Bagaikan sekat tipis sebuah dinding pembatas…**_

_**Perbedaan…**_

_**Bagaikan jurang transparant dalam lorong kehidupan,**_

_**Perasaan…**_

_**Yang mungkin tak akan pernah tersampaikan,**_

_**Mungkin…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tempat Berbeda**

**Shikamaru x Ino**

**.**

**.**

**© Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**.**

"Gyaaaaa…."

"Ino…"

_**Apa yang akan terjadi,**_

_**biarkanlah terjadi…**_

_**karena aku, akan selalu ada untukmu,**_

_**cinta…**_

_BRUKK_

"Shi-Shika…" Ino membuka kelopak matanya pelan. Berusaha melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"I-Ino…" Shikamaru menatap Ino dengan pandangan lega. "Ka-kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Ino berusaha bangun dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. "SHIKA…" Ino pun mencoba membantu Shikamaru dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Tapi, Shikamaru lebih parah. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah segar. Ya, darah. Cairan likuid kental berwarna merah dan berbau amis itu itu mengucur dengan deras dari tulang kepala Shikamaru yang baru saja membentur trotoar.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino," ujar Shikamaru meyakinkan Ino dengan suara yang bergetar. Tapi, itu sia-sia saja. Karena Ino tetap saja tidak percaya dan malah menangis.

Serentak, semua orang yang ada di sana pun langsung datang menghampiri Ino dan Shikamaru yang nyaris kehilangan nyawa tersebut.

"Arrghh…" rintih Shikamaru. Jujur, saat ini Shikamaru kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Untuk itu, ia harus segera ditangani jika ingin selamat.

"Cepat panggil _ambulance_!" sahut salah seorang dari mereka. "Ya," jawab yang lainnya serempak.

"Bertahanlah," kata seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _yang barusan datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Iris _emerald_ gadis ini terus memandangi Ino lekat-lekat. Sayang sekali, jika tubuh semulus ini harus terluka, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ya." Ino tersenyum manis pada gadis ini.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sebuah mobil _ambulance_ menghampiri Ino dan Shikamaru. "_Thanks_," ucap Ino berterima kasih pada gadis itu sebelum ia hilang dibawa oleh mobil _ambulance_.

"_You're welcome_." Gadis ini memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Ino. Walaupun baru saja berkenalan, tapi sepertinya sudah dipastikan bahwa gadis ini adalah gadis yang ramah dan bersahabat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan kecewa cinta…**_

_**Jangan kecewa dan jangan menangis.**_

_**Karena aku…**_

_**Selamanya ada dalam hatimu,**_

_**Cinta…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Roma Hospital, at 10.55 a.m**

"Ugh," Ino membuka pelan kedua kelopak matanya. Pening, yang ia rasakan pada saat pertama kali membuka mata. "Di mana ini?"

"Kamu di Rumah Sakit Ino." Seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri ranjang Ino sambil tersenyum lega.

Ino menatap sekeliling. Mencari sosok sang pujaan hati. "_Dad_, di mana Shikamaru?"

Pria tadi, yang diketahui sebagai ayahnya Ino hanya bisa menghela napas lirih. "Dia di Ruang ICU Ino. Dia… dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah. Dan kini, kondisinya… kiritis." Pria tadi hanya bisa menatap Ino dengan penuh keprihatinan. Ia yakin, putrinya-Ino pasti akan sangat terpukul saat ini. untuk itu, ia memanggil seorang gadis yang akan menemani Ino saat ini.

_Tok tok_

Suara pintu ruang inap Ino diketuk. "Masuk," jawab ayah Ino tegas.

"_Excused-moi_…" (baca : permisi) kata gadis itu ramah. "Paman Inoichi, ini aku, Sakura." Gadis itu segera masuk dan mendekat kearah Ino.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah datang, Sakura." Inoichi pun sedikit bergeser agar Sakura bisa mendekat pada Ino. "Ino, kenalkan ini Sakura. Dia adalah putri kerabat ayah."

Ino hanya bisa melongo melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. 'Dia kan gadis tadi.' Pikir Ino keheranan.

"Kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura," sapa Sakura ramah sambil menjabat tangan Ino.

"Ya. Aku Yamanaka Ino."

"Baiklah, ayah akan keluar dulu sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Shikamaru." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Ino, Inoichi pun segera pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura berdua di dalam kamar.

"Sakura, bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang ICU? Aku ingin melihat keadaan Shikamaru juga." Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tapi…"

"Aku mohon…" potong Ino cepat-cepat. "Yakinlah, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula, ini hanya luka ringan."

"Baiklah Ino, jika itu yang kau mau." Sakura tak bisa berbuat banyak. Akhirnya, ia pun mengantar Ino menuju ruang ICU. Ruang di mana saat ini Shikamaru dirawat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih, cinta…**_

_**Terima kasih…**_

_**Karena kau selalu ada untukku…**_

_**Bahkan,**_

_**Saat aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Cklek_

Sakura membuka pelan pintu ruang ICU tersebut, lalu memasukinya sambil mendorong kursi roda Ino. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Ino masih harus banyak beristirahat jika keadaannya ingin pulih total.

"Shikamaru." Suara Ino lirih dengan air mata yang kembali tumpah dari tempatnya. Membasahi pipi mulusnya.

_Piip… piip…_

Suara alat perekam kerja jantung itu terus menerus memperlihatkan kondisi Shikamaru yang benar-benar kritis. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkannya, karena pihak dokter pun sudah pasrah dan tinggal menunggu keajaiban saja. Mungkinkah?

"Shikamaru…" kata Ino sesenggukan dalam tangisnya dengan tangan tak lepas sedikit pun dari lengan Shikamaru.

_Piip… piiiip-_

Suara alat perekam itu pun semakin menipis. Memperlihatkan angka yang semakin menurun, juga garis-garis yang berbentuk rumput itu pun kini makin lama makin berubah menjadi sederetan garis lurus saja.

"Ino." Sakura pun segera mengajak Ino keluar, karena baru saja ia memanggil seorang dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Shikamaru saat ini.

_Piip… piiiipp-_

Beberapa lengkungan garis terakhir itu membuat Ino semakin resah. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau meninggalkan Shikamaru disaat seperti ini. Namun, karena bujukan Sakura, akhirnya ia mau meninggalkan Shikamaru sebentar saja.

Setelah Ino keluar, dokter pun dengan segera memeriksa Shikamaru. Sang dokter terus bekerja keras agar detak jantung Shikamaru tetap bertahan dan terus meningkatkan respon positifnya.

Keajaiban, mungkinkah?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seperti janjiku cinta…**_

_**Aku akan selalu menjagamu, apapun yang terjadi…**_

_**Meskipun nyawaku,**_

_**Adalah taruhannya,**_

_**Cinta…**_

_**Berbahagialah tanpaku…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino hanya duduk di kursi rodanya sambil terus memandang kosong keluar jendela. Ia terpaku dan terus bergeming, meskipun sudah berkali-kali Sakura sapa.

"Sudahlah Ino. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Ini semua… sama seperti kisah cintaku." Sakura mencoba menghibur Ino. Tapi, tetap saja. Mata Ino yang sudah sembab karena menangis, kini harus menangis lagi. "Aku tak sanggup… Sakura."

_Tap tap_

Suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah dua gadis belia ini.

"Ino, aku tahu ini sulit, tapi…" Inoichi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Ikhlaskanlah."

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dalam- dalam. Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk _aquamarine_-nya yang redup.

_._

_._

_Waktu berlalu seiringan dengan irama detak jantung Ino yang tak menentu. __Menit demi menit berlalu, namun belum ada kabar sama sekali dari dokter tadi. Akhirnya, setengah jam sudah berlalu. Dan pada saat itu pula, sang dokter keluar menampakkan dirinya dengan raut muka sedih._

_Ino pun langsung berusaha mencoba meminta penjelasan dari sang dokter. "Bagaimana, dokter?"_

_Sang dokter, hanya menghela napas prihatin. __Sungguh, ini membuatnya tidak semakin baik. "Maaf… kami tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Kami hanya seorang manusia yang berusaha, dan semuanya sudah ditentukan oleh Yang Diatas."_

"_Shi-Shika…" Ino pun hanya bisa menangis pasrah. __Tak percaya dan tak sanggup. Itulah yang dirasakannya kini. Gadis ini sungguh berharap banyak._

_Sakura pun hanya ikut pilu melihat Ino yang sedih. Ini, ini semua mengingatkannya pada sang mantan kekasih beberapa tahun lalu, meskipun kini ia sudah mempunyai pujaan hati yang lain._

"_Ayo Ino…" Sakura membawa kursi roda Ino masuk kedalam ruang ICU dan menemui tubuh Shikamaru yang sudah tak bernyawa._

_Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, Ino pun segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dengan langkah yang cukup tertatih-tatih. "Shika, hiks…" tangisnya dalam keadaan memeluk Shikamaru. "Maafkan aku, karena aku… hiks… kamu jadi begini…" ungkapnya lirih._

_Inoichi pun datang mengahampiri Ino setelah bebrapa saat hilang entah kemana. "Ino, biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang. Dia pergi untukmu… Ino…"_

_Perkataan Inoichi tak cukup meredam tangisan Ino, yang ada, malah tangisannya menjadi semakin kencang._

"_Shikamaru akan dibawa menuju Kamar Jenazah untuk segera dimakamkan." Seorang lelaki beririskan hiutam _onyx_ tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang ICU tersebut._

"_Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan. 'Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?' batin Sakura kebingungan._

"_Paman Inoichi yang memintaku datang kesini, Sakura," lanjutnya datar dan dingin seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini._

"_Ya. Sekarang, tolong bawa Ino kembali ke kamarnya Sakura," pinta Inoichi yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Sakura._

"_Sasuke, tolong bantu paman Inoichi," bisik Sakura ketika melewati Sasuke dalam perjalanannya mengantarkan Ino kembali ke kamarnya._

"_Hn."_

_._

_._

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, semuanya…"

"Apakah semuanya sudah beres?" Tanya Inoichi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Sudah." Suara ini, Sakura sudah sangat tahu jelas. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo Ino, kita pulang. Oh ya, pemakamannya jam berapa?" Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya yang akan keluar dari ruang inap tersebut.

"Sebentar lagi, sekitar jam satu siang," jawab Inoichi kemudian berlalu membawakan barang-barang Ino yang tadi ia bawa.

"Ya." Sakura pun segera menyusul Inoichi bersama Ino diikuti dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Relakanlah cinta…**_

_**Karena inilah hidup…**_

_**Ada kehidupan, pasti ada kematian…**_

_**Janganlah menyerah meskipun aku tiada cinta…**_

_**Kenanglah aku…**_

_**Walaupun kini, kita berada di tempat berbeda…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semilir angin di siang hari ini nampak sejuk. Wajar, karena kini Roma sedang mengalami musim dingin. Dingin untuk melepaskan semuanya.

Ino dan Sakura nampak sedang sibuk melayani semua tamu yang melayad ke rumahnya. Meskipun begitu, Ino sering kali terlihat murung dan menitikan air mata. Tapi, ia berusaha agar tidak lagi menangis. Ia ingin menjadi wanita kuat seperti Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura yang tengah sibuk menenangkan Ino yang kembali menangis.

"Ya?"

"Sudah saatnya pemakaman Shikamaru," kata Sasuke dingin. Ya, dia mengenalnya. Sasuke mengenalnya, mengenal sosok seorang Shikamaru, karena mereka adalah teman masa kecil.

"Ino?"

"Eh," dengan segera Ino menghapus air matanya yang kembali menetes. "Ayo." Ia tersenyum getir pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku akan merindukanmu cinta…**_

_**Kenangan kita, dan semua tentang kita…**_

_**Aku akan selalu mengingatnya…**_

_**Mengingat setiap detik yang kita lalui bersama…**_

_**Sekarang…**_

_**Sampai disini perjalananku…**_

_**Aku akan beristirahat cinta,**_

_**Beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya…**_

_**Selamat tinggal. Dan sampai jumpa dilain waktu…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah sang Pendeta menyelesaikan doanya, satu persatu dari para pelayad pun mulai menaburkan potongan bunga di atasnya. Tak lupa sebuket bunga yang akan melambangkan hal tertentu.

Kini, giliran Ino yang menaburkan bunganya. "Shika…" ujarnya lirih sambil meletakkan sebuket mawar putih di dekat nisan Shikamaru. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisannya lagi. Rasa sakit ini tak akan pernah terobati sampai kapan pun-pikirnya. "_Thank you… very much_… Shika…" Ino memejamkan matanya sebentar. Meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia berdoa dalam tangisnya. "Selamat jalan." Ino pun berdiri dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi makam Shikamaru.

Waktu terus berlalu. Akhirnya, acara pemakaman Shikamaru pun selesai. Awalnya, Ino tidak mau pergi dari sini. Ia masih ingin memandangi gundukan tanah ini. Namun, setelah Sakura membujuknya, akhirnya ia mau.

"Sampai jumpa disana Shika," kata Ino kemudian berlalu meninggalkan makam Shikamaru.

_Telah beristirahat dengan tenang,_

_Nara Shikamaru_

_22 September xxxx – 14 February xxxx_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Semenjak kepergian Shikamaru yang secara mendadak itu membuat Ino _shock_-tentu saja. Sering kali Ino menangis sendiri di kamarnya. Sepeninggalan Shikamaru, hanyalah sebuah buku kecil kumpulan puisi miliknya yang Ino temukan tadi pagi di rumah Shikamaru.

Kini, Ino sedang termenung sendiri di kamarnya. Ia menatap langit malam yang gelap namun penuh dengan hiasan sang bintang. Ino memjamkan matanya pelan meresapi semilir angin yang melewatinya. Ia duduk pada sebuah kursi didepan jendela kamarnya.

"Shikamaru…" ucapnya lirih. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa menyenangkannya bersama Shikamaru. Tentu saja ini membuatnya semakin perih. Masa di mana saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di gedung ANSA. Dan mulai pada saat itulah, perasaan cinta mereka tumbuh seiringan dengan berjalannya waktu. Membawa mereka hingga saat ini.

_._

_._

_**ANSA (Agencia Nazionale Stampa Association) Office at 07.30 a.m**_

_Seorang lelaki berambut dikuncir seperti nanas, sedang berjalan malas pada saat memasuki gedung ini. Sedangkan di arah yang berlawanan, nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berjalan atau tepatnya setengah berlari karena terburu-buru._

_Lelaki ini-Shikamaru tidak menyadari kehadiran sang gadis. Ia terus berjalan sambil sesekali menguap. Tentu, tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari lagi._

_Brukk_

_Mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Buku-buku serta beberapa map dan kertas-kertas yang dibawa sang gadis pun berceceran entah kemana._

"_Ma-maaf…" kata sang gadis yang merasa bersalah ini. __Cepat-cepat ia membereskan bukunya yang terjatuh._

"_Tidak usah meminta maaf. Aku juga salah," kata Shikamaru, kemudian membantu gadis ini membereskan bukunya._

"_Maaf, anda pegawai baru ya?"_

_Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "ya."_

"_Oh, kenalkan namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino," kata gadis ini ramah. Tentu saja, bertemankan tidak harus pilh-pilih-menurutnya._

"_Aku Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru pun berdiri setelah semua buku telah tertata rapi._

_Sama halnya dengan Shikamaru, sang gadis-Ino pun berdiri dari jongkoknya. Memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada Shikamaru. "_Thanks_ Shika. Aku mau pergi kuliah dulu sekarang."_

_Shikamaru hanya diam tak menanggapi ujaran Ino. Ia hanya kembali tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju ruang kerjanya yang terletak di lantai 5._

_Mulai saat itu, Shikamaru dan Ino menjadi sangat dekat dan akrab. Ino yang kebetulan putri dari direktur kantor berita ini, menjadi bisa datang kemari kapan pun yang ia mau._

_._

_._

_Tes_

Setetes cairan likuid bening itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk _aquamarine_ Ino. Perasaan yang tak bisa diartikan ini menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ya, tak hanya itu. Tubuhnya pun bergetar menahan tangis. Ini semua sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

_Srekk_

Ino kembali membuka buku puisi milik Shikamaru. Dibacanya setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis disana. Ino pun tidak tahu kapan Shikamaru menulis puisi ini. Namun isinya, menggambarkan bahwa Shikamaru seolah sudah lenyap dari dunia yang fana ini.

**Tempat Berbeda**

**Cinta…**

**Suatu saat nanti kita akan terpisah,**

**Terpisah jarak dan waktu…**

**Suatu saat nanti kita akan lenyap,**

**Meninggalkan dunia yang fana ini…**

**Cinta…**

**Tak ada satu kalimat pun untuk mengungkapkan rasa ini…**

**Tak ada…**

**Aku hanya ingin kau selalu mengingatku cinta…**

**Jika nanti aku berada di tempat yang berbeda denganmu…**

**Aku hanya ingin engkau tahu, cinta…**

**Meskipun ragaku sudah tidak ada lagi dihadapanmu,**

**Meskipun aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi,**

**Meskipun kita terhalang jarak dan waktu,**

**Tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu, cinta…**

**Selamanya…**

**Aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku, cinta…**

**Kapan pun yang kau mau…**

**Disini… dihatimu…**

**Tempat berbeda ini, tak akan pernah menghilangkan semua perasaanku padamu,**

**Cinta…**

Ino kembali terisak membaca puisi ini.

_Sebegitu siapnya kah engkau menghadapi kematian ini, Shikamaru ?_

_Sebegitu relakah engkau meninggalkanku, Shikamaru?_

_Aku mencintaimu Shika. Selalu hanya untukmu. Selamanya._

Ino mengelap air matanya yang kembali tumpah. Malam yang dingin dan sunyi ini, sudah cukup untuk menemaninya mengingat kenangannya bersama Shikamaru hanya dengan membaca puisi karya pujaan hatinya ini.

**Selamat tinggal**

**Tak terhitung berapa detikkah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu…**

**Berapa banyakkah kalimat yang aku ucapkan untukmu, cinta?**

**Banyak bukan…**

**Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu cinta, tak ingin…**

**Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, cinta…**

**Apapun untukmu…**

**Genggamlah tanganku cinta, genggam…**

**Mungkin esok atau entah kapan kau tak akan pernah melihatku lagi…**

**Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang lemah…**

**Lemah dalam perasaan ini…**

**Perasaanku sendiri…**

**Jangan bersedih cinta…**

**Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti…**

Tangis Ino semakin kencang. "Shikamaru…" lirihnya.

_Bahkan, kita belum pernah bergenggaman tangan sekalipun, Shika?_

_Bahkan, aku pun tidak tahu kalau kau mencintaiku ?_

_Kau selalu menganggap perbedaan ini dinding Shika?_

_Kau tidak tahu, jika ayahku pun setuju aku menikah denganmu…_

Ino memluk erat buku kecil milik Shikamaru ini. Membiarkan perasaan ini akan padam atau tidak dengan sendirinya.

Malam kian larut. Namun Ino, masih tetap duduk dengan kukuhnya di kursi tersebut. Menatap kosong langit malam yang penuh bintang ini.

Kembali ia, membuka selembar kertas berisikan puisi milik sang pujaan hati tersebut.

**Selimut Hati**

**Cinta…**

**Aku sanggup melakukan apapun untukmu, cinta…**

**Tapi aku, adalah aku.**

**Aku tak bisa menjadi orang lain…**

**Aku sanggup menyelimuti hatimu yang penuh luka itu cinta…**

**Aku sanggup menjadi matahari yang bisa menghangatkanmu..**

**Aku sanggup menjadi air yang bisa membuatmu nyaman…**

**Katakanlah cinta…**

**Katakan…**

**Jika kau membutuhkanku…**

**karena aku,**

**Tak kan pernah menghilang dari dalam hatimu,**

**Cinta…**

"Shika…"

_Mengapa begitu sulit aku melupakanmu?_

_Mengapa begitu sulit untuk engkau ungkapkan ?_

_Aku selalu disini, Shika…_

_Selalu untukmu…_

Untaian kalimat demi kalimat yang Shikamaru tuliskan pada lembaran demi lembaran kertas itu, sangat menggambarkan bahwa dirinya sudah sanggup dengan ini semua.

Ino belum puas, jika belum menyelasaikan membaca puisinya sedikit lagi. Hanya ini. Ya, hanya ini kenangan dari Shikamaru yang ia miliki. Sebenarnya, semua barang-barang milik Shikamaru telah dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya. Tapi Ino berhasil mengambil satu buku ini untuk ia simpan selamanya.

**Jika Aku Tiada**

**Ku tersenyum, bukan berarti aku bahagia…**

**Ku menangis, bukan berarti aku terluka…**

**Ku tertawa, bukan berarti aku senang…**

**Tapi, aku mengerti…**

**Jika langkahku tak kukuh, berarti aku lemah…**

**Jika langkahku gontai, berarti aku tak kuat…**

**Dan jika hidupku tak lama lagi,**

**Maka maafkanlah aku…**

**Karena semua tentangku tak selmanya ada…**

**Jikalau hari ini darahku tumpah,**

**Langkahku tumbang,**

**Kasihku luntur,**

**Maka, ikhlaskanlah aku…**

**Karena itu semua bukan kehendakku…**

**Tapi, kehendak Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

**Ketika aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku,**

**Tolong, relakanlah aku…**

**Relakan cita, cinta dan ceritaku lenyap…**

**Jadikanlah hari ini awal dan akhir…**

**Agar diriku,**

**Tak lagi kesepian…**

_**For you, Ino Yamanaka**_

Ino tertegun menatap namanya terukir dengan indah didalam kertas tersebut.

_Kenapa ya Tuhan hidupnya ini begitu singkat?_

_Aku sangat menyayanginya…_

Di sisa-sisa hidupnya, Shikamaru masih saja sempat menulis puisi yang menurut Ino sangat sulit untuk di percaya ini. Lembaran-lembaran ini, lebih awal dari yang sebelumnya.

**Dirimu**

**Cinta…**

**Engkau bagaikan mentari yang dapat menyinari hidupku…**

**Bagaikan api yang dapat menghangatkanku…**

**Bagaikan air yang dapat menyejukkanku…**

**Mengenalmu…**

**Adalah sesuatu yang amat berharga bagiku…**

**Engkau adalah orang yang pertama kali,**

**Membuatku menyerah dan mengalah…**

**Karena engkau,**

**Aku tak pernah lagi menyesal..**

**Menyesal karena aku pernah lahir ke dunia yang fana ini…**

"Shikamaru…" ujar Ino sesenggukan.

_Kenapa?_

_Kau tak menyatakan ini semua dari dulu?_

_Aku selalu menunggumu._

_Menunggumu menyatakan cinta padaku ?_

Ino tidak mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru sebenarnya. Kembali ia, membuka lembaran terakhir buku itu. Dilihatnya, sebuah puisi terakhir dari sang pujaan hati yang disampingnya terdapat foto mereka berdua saat Ino berulang tahun, tahun lalu.

_._

_._

_**Thursday, September 23**__**rd**__** 2010. Ino's House**_

"Happy birthday_ …" kata Shikamaru sambil memberikan Ino sebuah kado._

"Thanks_ Shika…" jawab Ino senang._

"_Ayo Ini, kalian berdua di foto bersama untuk kenang-kenangan," sahut Inoichi dari kejauhan._

"_Iya ayah."_

_Crash_

_Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun berhasil di foto meskipun di dalam foto itu, Shikamaru tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya sedikit pun._

"_Terima kasih, Shika…"_

"_Untuk?"_

"_Karena kamu, mau berfoto denganku," ujar Ino senang lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru._

'_foto ini harus ku abadikan!' batin Shikamaru. __Ia pun menghampiri tukang foto tadi._

"Sir_, bolehkah nanti saya meminta foto tadi?" tanya Shikamaru sopan._

"_Boleh, tentu saja. Silahkan datang ke alamat ini besok siang," katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama._

"_Ya."_

_Dan karena saat itulah, Shikamaru mempunyai fotonya bersama Ino._

_._

_._

Ino tertawa pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Sungguh, sangat berharga saat-saat itu.

Ia melihat sebuah tulisan terakhir dari buku tersebut.

_Ino, berbahagialah tanpaku…_

_Janganlah engkau bersedih…_

_Aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang kuat._

_Kau pasti bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini._

_Yakinlah…_

_Karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu._

_Aku tidak akan senang jika melihatmu menangis…_

_Sampai jumpa Ino. Selamat tinggal…_

_Selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu,_

_Cinta…_

"Shika…"

Ino menangis dalam senyumnya yang mengembang. Benar memang, hanya Shikamaru lah satu-satunya laki-laki yang dapat membuatnya menjadi seperti saat ini.

"_Thanks_, Shika…"

Ino menatap sayu langit malam. Sejenak, ia berfikir. Apa yang dituliskan Shikamaru barusan memang ada benarnya. Meskipun kini mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda, namun cinta mereka akan selalu ada di dalam hati mereka selamanya.

"Aku bahagia Shika, pernah mengenal orang sepertimu…"

Gumam Ino kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri meja belajarnya. Ia meletakkan buku tadi diatasnya.

"Aku lega," gumamnya lagi kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur untuk segera bermimpi. Mimpi yang hanya miliknya seorang.

_**Selamat tinggal. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu…**_

Mungkin saat ini, Shikamaru sedang menatap Ino senang dari kejauhan sana.

Di **tempat berbeda**.

_Always for you…_

**~Fin~**

**A/N**

**Apa ini? Chapter keduanya dikit amat….**

**Poetry-nya juga ancur, haduhhhh…***nangis di pojokan*****

**Bagaimana ini readers ? kok kayaknya, aneh deh.. mana angst-nya gak kerasa lagi. Alurnya acak-acakan. Plot gak jelas…**

**Habis, otakku bingung nih mau nulis apa lagi coba? Ditambah tugas sekolah yang numpuk bikin aku gak konsen ama nih fic… ***readers : DL (Derita Lo)*****

**Oh ya, makasih ya yang udah mau ripiu fic Ai yang di chapter satunya…**

**Maaf gak bisa Ai sebutin satu-satu. ****Dan hanya satu kata, terima kasih semuanya. Ripiu kalian sangat berarti bagi Ai…**

**Buat Lhyn Hatake-nee, hehehe… ternyata dugaan nee itu benar kok. Gak meleset 1% pun.. –**halah**- makasih ya ripiunya..**

**Oke readers, maaf diriku jadi berculcol gak jelas. Ku sudahi ya…**

**Boleh minta ripiunya? Ai nerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Tidak untuk flame. Okay?**

**Sebaiknya, bagi yang mau mem-flame, silahkan tekan tombol back. Yah, kan sudah Ai peringatkan diawal. Kalo gak suka, yah gak usah baca, apalagi ripiu…**

**Ok, see you all…**

**Ai tunggu ripiunya…:P**

**Jaa~**

**Tertanda,**

_**^Ai Kireina Maharanii^**_

**Long Live ShikaIno**


End file.
